The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia axillaris, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Weskleipur.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, of a seedling selection of Petunia axillaris identified as Sylvana purple as the female, or seed, parent with a seedling selection of Petunia axillaris identified as Sylvana 95/306 as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.